What's blood got to do with it!
by CrazyWriter18
Summary: What made Sirius Black change his mind about non-pure bloods, made him runaway and go against his family. Rated PG-13 for harsh violent scenes! please RR! Told from Sirius Blacks POV!
1. Sirius's introduction!

Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it but I do however own the plot and some of the characters from the story!  
  
Chapter one- A hard Lesson to learn!  
  
My name is Sirius Black, you might only know me as Harry Potter's godfather but I'm not just that.  
  
However this story is not about my godson Harry Potter but about good old me, not exactly a brilliant story but it has a good moral in it.  
  
For those of you who don't know a lot about me, I am from a pure blood family, I was a member of the marauders, and I was also best friend with James' Potters.  
  
The fact that I am from a pure blood family does not mean I believe I am better than other wizards, my family believe that but it's not what I believe that's why I ran away from home when I was sixteen, I couldn't take anymore of them with there pure blood ways, believing they were better than the rest of the wizarding world.  
  
I'd be lying though if I said I didn't believe it at one point because I did, I believed that pure bloods were better than everybody else. I spent ten years believing it because I was too stupid to know any different but something happened that changed my mind.  
  
Something showed me that blood doesn't count, it's what you do with your life that matters more but it was a very hard lesson for me to learn not because I couldn't see that being a pure blood doesn't matter, it's because of what I lost to learn that lesson.  
  
I'll tell you what happened thirty years ago to show you what changed my mind, I'll tell you what made me learn my lesson and I'll tell you exactly what happened.  
  
This is what happened to pure Sirius Black.....  
  
N/A: So what do you think, should I carry on, please tell me!  
  
Title of next chapter: Pure Sirius Black!  
  
I am not having a preview for the next chapter as I have decided that the preview I had up before is going to be in a later part in the story! 


	2. Pure Sirius Black!

I suppose I should start the story a short time before the event happened so you can get some idea of what I was like before hand and what sort of a terrible person I was, so here goes. This scene takes place on a day my good old mum had me doing the dishes, it was the day in which some muggles were protesting though about what I don't know and the day in which some new neighbours were moving in across the road.  
  
It was a warm February day and a ten year old Sirius Black stood in the kitchen washing the dishes in the sink, Sirius was glaring out the window as he did the dishes wearing a small scowl on his smooth handsome face, (Well in my opinion my face was handsome).  
  
"Sirius I hope your doing those dishes probably" came a loud voice, Sirius immediately took his gaze away from the window, pushed the fringe of Sirius short black hair away from his brown eyes and started to wash the dishes really fast. A woman entered the room that bore a slight resemblance to Sirius (I can't believe I look like her even a bit, help!).  
  
"Mother, this is so degrading" said Sirius "why am I doing the dishes the filthy muggle way?" Sirius's mother turned to him and gave him a sympathetic look "Because you are not of age yet" Said Sirius's mother "and that doesn't mean you don't have to help out" (Don't be fooled she is not this nice most of the story).  
  
Sirius went back to looking out of the window and his mother followed her sons gaze, when she saw what he was looking at she had a look of pure outrage, "Filthy muggles" She exclaimed "Protesting near our house and for what all because they want paying more, greedy filth" (Oh yes, now I remember what they were protesting for).  
  
My mother looked at me then said "You can stop now" I got up to go but something in the window caught his eye, a moving van was across the road "Mother I didn't know there were people moving in across the road" he said, my mother quickly turned her head towards the window and looked at the moving van curiously "No neither did I Sirius" she said "I hope there not muggles" and as she said this a look of pure disgust crossed her face but quickly was replaced by a smile but not the kind of smile that said I'm happy but the kind of smile that says I have a plan.  
  
"Sirius" she said "Why don't you go and introduce yourself to our new neighbours" Sirius looked only for a second then his mouth opened in horror "But what if there filthy muggles" said Sirius, his mother gave him a sympathetic look and then said "Then we will just have to get rid of them but we need to know for sure weather they are muggles first so get over there and find out" she then gave Sirius a push and he gave his mother one last look of disgust and left the kitchen.  
  
So I know what your all thinking I can't believe Sirius would say anything like that but I had grew up with a family for the last ten years who had convinced me nothing good could come of muggles and believe me my mother was not that nice all the time she could be a lot worse than that.  
  
Anyway in the next chapter I'll tell you how I got on with the neighbours and believe me the stories going to get a lot more interesting, yes a lot more interesting in deed...  
  
N/A: Hoped you liked that chapter, it's kind of hard to write from Sirius's point of view but I hope I'm doing ok. If you have any suggestions or any advice or just want to give your opinion on my story, leave a review and no flames please although I will accept constructive criticism.  
  
Title of next chapter: - Meeting the neighbours!  
  
Preview:-  
  
"So what's your name" said Sirius.  
  
"It's David" said the boy "What's yours"  
  
"Sirius" said Sirius "So are you a wizard?"  
  
The boy looked confused and then said "A what?"  
  
Sirius wasn't sure if he should say anything but he had to know "Are you a wizard?" he said.  
  
The boy looked confused then said "Of course not are you?"  
  
Sirius froze, not knowing what to say. 


End file.
